Displaying photographs in a commemorative fashion has been well known in the art. For generations, photographs have been displayed in homes and offices, usually by placing them in a frame. Frames to display photographs come in many forms, and can display a single photograph or many photographs within the one frame. However, frames can be very costly and it can be a source of great difficulty to find a good frame for a given photograph.
It has also been well known to create “scrap books,” or collages of images. When creating such collections, photographs are often cut into various shapes and glued onto a backing. These pages can be grouped into a book, or left isolated, as a way to capture and display memories of events or people.
Photographs are also a way to present a gift to friends or family. Giving the gift of a photograph is a form of sharing that special moment with another person. This often occurs when a significant event has been captured on the photograph, and there is the desire to share that event. But it can also arise when the recipient of the gift needs the gift to help lift their emotions by helping them feel connected to the subjects of the photograph. It is common to see people bring photographs to persons in hospitals for just such a reason.
With increases in technology, the majority of photographs taken are with digital cameras or cellular phones and the images are stored electronically, eliminating the need to have film developed. Accordingly, printing photographs at home is becoming easier and more common. Home printers with the ability to print quality photographs are becoming more commonplace, and photo printing paper is readily available. However, even when printing photographs at home, the photographs still need a frame or another method to display them.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method in the form of a kit where a user can print a photograph and be able to display that photograph, or multiple photographs, in a unique three dimensional display that may provide motion to the photographs in response to subtle air currents and minor motion of the display.